Strange Love?
by Roxie's life
Summary: Emmett has a secret crush on Embry, but will the younger boy realize it or will his hate for the vampire continue to grow. Will Emmett get what he wants or will he need the help of his brother and his boyfriend to finally make the connection spark? Contains Jakeward. No Bella, others pairs such as Seth/Jasper and Alice/Leah.
1. Chapter 1

**GUESS WHO BACK, AND BETTER THAN EVER BABY?!**

 **THAT RIGHT, ITS MEEEEEE!**

 **I'm so sorry that it almost took 2 years for me to come back and update, but i'm back and i'm happy to make story for you guys again. A lot of y'all were asking when would i update... well the reason why I haven't update in such a long time, was cause I never knew what to update, I promised myself I that I wouldn't update trash to y'all. So lets just say it was a 2 year break. :)**

 **Anyway, I'm here with a new story, but its not An Ambreigns fandom...sadly that ship has disappeared and I cant find it anywhere, so I boarded a old Ship...**

 **TWILIGHT!**

 **I know it what y'all are thinking, "Ew, that so 2007-2009, why bring back such an old story, that was so long ago." Well, I'm in love with the Fandom right now, so I wanted to give it a try.**

 **Anyway, like I said, enjoy this little one-shot and tell me what you think..OH WAIT,**

 **I almost forgot, I promise I will update "The Baby" and "New Conditions", I just need inspiration.**

 **See y'all after the story :)**

* * *

Edward and Jacob rolled their eyes as they saw Emmett staring at Embry again.

"Dude, this is the 4th time your staring at him, just ask him out already" Jacob said. He was leaning on Edward as his hair was being brushed with a cold smoothing hand.

"It's not that easy!" Emmett huffed.

"And why not?"

"Just look at him! He's perfect?"

Jacob rolled his eyes as he looked over to his best friend. "What does he have that makes him better than other boys?"

"His beautiful tan skin, his chocolate brown eyes that always sparkles in the sunlight, and how his light deep voice goes well with his personality. And even the way he tells other to fuck off."

"Well if you want, I can have Edward talk to him for you"

Emmett turned around and stared at Edward with a big bright smile. "Would you really?!"

Edward sighed "I guess"

Emmett squealed and caught Edward with a tight hug. " Oh thank you, thank you Edward"

Emmett kissed Edward cheek then ran to his next class.

"Eww" Edward said as he wiped his cheek with Jacob's sleeve.

"You know, if you cant handle it, I can talk to Embry for you...since he's not use to vampires."

Edward rolled his eyes. Him and Jacob have been dating for 3 years now. Everyone in the pack has gotten use to it, except Paul, Jared and Embry.

"I guess that would increase the incidental of Emmett meeting his Prince Charming."

Jacob wrinkled his nose. "Why do you gotta say it like this is Cinderella or some shit like that?"

Edward smiled. "Oh right, I forgot you like things to be dumb down for you."

Jacob scowled at Edward. "Am I right?" Edward asked while chuckling.

Jacob punched Edward on the arm, then stomped down the hall.

"Jacob WAIT!"

Jacob turned around to see only see copper eyes close up. He closed his eyes and gritted out a "What?"

A long pause before Edward asked, "Am I right?"

Jacob narrowed his eyes at Edward before turning back around and stomped off to class. Edward was dangerously close, still laughing.

~ {:} ~

After 3 hours of planning how to order all the beef from the cafeteria before anyone else does, the bell rung and lunch began. Emmett walked into the lunch room. He spotted Edward and the Jacob sitting next to Alice, Jasper, Seth and Embry.

He took a deep breath and walked to the lunch line. He walked through the line, getting all the stuff Jacob likes until he saw that there was no more beef.

"Do you have any more beef?"

The lunch lady shook her head " No I'm sorry, would you like Pork instead?"

Emmett looked back to see the native young boy has locked eyes with him.

"Sure"

After paying for it, he walked over to the table. Jasper and Seth were whispering and kissing each other every 5 seconds, Alice was looking around for Leah and Embry just keep his head down, eating his food. Jacob and Edward were sitting there, stealing each others food.

Emmett sat down and slid his tray towards the young native boy.

"I'm sorry Jake, they ran out of beef so I got pork."

Jacob smiled. "Thanks Em, there's just a small problem, i don't eat pork...but..um..Embry loves pork."

Embry looks up from his food and stares at Jacob.

"Do you want it?" Jacob said trying to do an innocent smile. Embry looked at Jacob then Emmett, then at the pork on the tray.

"Thanks but no thanks, I rather not eat something that came from a leech"

Emmett winched. He never really understood why he didn't like them. They never did anything wrong, they weren't the enemy. Seth, Leah and Jacob saw it, why couldn't he see it as well.

Jacob sighed, "Embry, why do you keep calling them that?"

"Well, just look at him Jake, He's pale, I'm tan. He drinks blood, I eat meat, but most of all He's a vampire, I'm a WOLF! There no way in hell that I will ever get along with him. Let alone take something from him."

Embry rolled his eyes, got up and walked out of the cafeteria.

"Emmett, I'm so sorry for his out burst, I-"

"It's okay Jake, it's clear that he doesn't want much to do with me" Emmett got up and walked out of the school.

"Edward"

"Okay Okay, I promised myself I wouldn't look but hear goes nothing"

Edward look towards the direction Embry walk in.

 _"I don't know who Jacob is, but I'm not about to friend an over looking pale beast"_

Edward sighed.

"Well?"

"He's wasn't saying nice things about Emmett love."

Jacob's face fell. "Oh...well maybe we can-"

"Maybe y'all can just leave them alone"

Edward and Jacob looked over to see Leah sitting next to them with Alice placed on her lap.

"How are we suppose to get them together Leah?"

"Well, for starters, by leaving them alone and letting nature takes it course"

Jacob was about to make a comeback but Edward spoke before he could say something.

"Jake shes right"

Jacob stared at his boyfriend with wide eye. "Just think about it, if we keep forcing it then it will just make Embry hate Emmett more but he would also start to hate you too."

Jacob sighed then ran his hand through his hair, "I guess it's best"

Edward smiled " Good boy"

"I'm not a dog"

"Or are you?"

Jacob growled at the comeback.

"Come on pup, lets go to the classroom and have some "learning" time before everyone get there." Edward held his hand out.

Jacob looked that the other two couples who were smirking at him, before turning around and taking Edward's hand.

"See ya" And with that they were gone.

Alice growled, "I thought we told him not to run like that around humans"

Leah laughed and kissed Alice's head. "Relax Al, humans are too dumb to notice anything."

Alice sat there and silently thought to herself, " I guess" she struggled.

~ {:} ~

Later that day, the pack were over the Cullen's house.

Seth was playing chess with Jasper in a corner. Alice was doing Leah's hair while she sat between Alice's legs, watching TV. Paul and Jared were outside grilling burgers on grill the Cullen's bought two days ago.

Sam and Carlisle was talking about lifting the treaty. Rosalie and Emily were doing each other nails and talking about wedding flowers. Esme and Quil were cooking for later on events. Jacob and Edward were upstairs doing, only God knows what. And Embry was sitting on the couch looking out the window.

Everyone was having a good time interacting and socializing with friends and love ones.

"Dinner time" shouted Esme. Everyone came running into the kitchen, drinking blood and eating pounds of food made by the two wonderful chiefs.

Midway through dinner, Rosalie noticed something odd.

"Hey..um...Wheres Emmett?"

Everyone frozen.

* * *

 **So like, at first this was gonna be a One-Shot, but i have decided to make it into a Two-Shot because, I feel like more is needed to be added to this little story being made.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this part so far and I looking forward to more. Like i said I'm sorry for not posting in 2 years, but i have lost in inspiration, but after thinking and working so hard, I found my thinking cloud.**

 **I will see you beautiful people later, don't forget to Like, Follow and Review**

 **See you guys later**

 **Kay Bye**

 **(P.S. If there is errors, I will fix it in the morning)**


	2. Chapter 2

*** 1 year later***

The normal routine happened for the Cullens. The shifters woke up, went patrolling for 10 hours straight looking for Emmett, came back for food, water and slept. One afternoon the Cullen's and the pack were sitting in the Cullen's living room.

Jacob was sitting on Edward's lap, hugging him tightly. Seth was playing with Jasper's hands. Alice was lying her hand on Leah's lap. Emily was leaning against Sam as she was biting her nails. Rosalie was staring out the window, waiting for her husband to appear from his disappearance. Carlisle and Esme were pacing back and froth. Embry keep fidgeting in the corner of the house and Jared and Paul were sitting on stools.

"Okay" Paul broke the silence. "He's gone why can't y'all see that"

"Paul" Sam growled.

"NO!, I'm sick and tired of coming over to this fucking house, waiting for a over strengthen dead man to reappear out of his non-existing life. I'm sick and tired of not getting enough sleep, not eating enough food, and looking for a guy who is our ENEMY!"

"Paul that enough"

"No Sam, what has gotten into your head?!"

Paul walked over to Sam. "We are their enemy, why are we helping the guys we kill? Have you lost your mind?"

He poked Sam in the chest "Maybe the smell got to your head, or maybe your just weakening from being the Alpha all the time."

He got closer to Sam's face, causing the other wolves to growl. " Or maybe it time you retire from being the boss, you obviously like these people, so maybe you and your bitch of a wife should become one"

Sam pushed Paul and pinned him on the wall. "If you ever, and I mean EVER, disrespect Emily again, I will kill you myself"

Paul growled and puffed out his chest, trying to prove that he's tougher.

"Guys, can y'all come down" Jake sighed.

"Now is not the time to fight, We still have to find Em-"

"Oh Shut up you leech lover, maybe you stood go upstairs and let the stupid leech pound you to get you to shut the fuck up."

Jacob growled. "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!"

"You are, you and all of these leech lovers...Leah is fucking the short one, Seth is sucking off the emo bitch-face and you, you are getting fucked by the mind invader. None of this shit was suppose to happen."

"Well maybe your just jealous"

"Jealous, HA!" Paul pushed Sam roughly off him, and walked over to Jacob.

"I have the most beautiful girl in the world" Paul smirked at Jacob's anger. "Besides, Bella must had to be a bad girlfriend in order for you fuckers to get off of each other"

Edward hissed as Jacob punched Paul in the face. "Bella, has nothing to do with this, and you know it"

Paul wiped the blood from his lip and got up, getting in Jacob's face. "If you ever touch me again, I swear I will-"

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone looked to Embry, who stood up from his corner, looking at the door.

"I...I SMELL HIM!"

Everyone sniffed the air, then looked at Embry.

"I think he's finally losing it" Jared whispered to Rosalie, who nodded in agreement.

"NO, I'M NOT! GUYS, I KNOW HES HERE, I KNOW HE'S HERE, I CAN SMELL HIM!" Embry walked closer to the door.

Jacob sighed. "Em, I think you should go see a-"

He was cut off when the front door to the Cullen's house opened and the strongest member of the Cullen's Coven walked in.

Emmett.

He had blonde hair and was a bit paler and his eyes were no longer a golden honey color, but a thick wine red color.

Everyone froze to Emmett's new appearance.

"Emmett... what-" Esme took a deep breathe." What happened? Why did you leave? Why are you eyes red?"

Emmett looked at Esme, without speaking, he sat on the couch, farthest from everyone.

Closing his eyes, before speaking.

"I joined the Volturi when I left that day."

All eyes went wide.

"Jacob and Edward were the last to see me"

Everyone looked at the two couples.

"Emmett"

Emmett looked over to Rosalie. "Why did you leave? Why did you join them? WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME BEHIND?! I'M YOUR FUCKING WIFE"

"Rosalie, Calm down"

"NO! DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, WHEN MY SO CALLED HUSBAND LEFT ME IN THE DUSK!" She burst into dry tears. Violently shaking, and harshly grabbing her hair, screaming in emotional pain.

Emmett looked over to Jasper. "Please"

Jasper nodded and send out calm waves in the air. Rosalie stopped screaming, still looking at the ground, she asked, "Why, why did you join them?"

Emmett looked over to where Embry, who was watching him with tears in his eyes. He took another deep breathe before telling what happened at school after he left the cafeteria.

~*~Flashback~*~

 _Emmett ran out of the school. At normal human speed of course, he may be heartbroken, but he wasn't about to be the reason to expose their secret. His eyes were burning like he was crying, but vampires can't really cry, but he felt really close to spilling tears. As he was speed walking to his car, he bumped into Embry, accidentally knocking him down to the ground._

 _"Watch it leech!" yelled Embry. Emmett silently apologized and tired to move over him but Embry wasn't having it._

 _"Whats wrong leech? To much of a pussy to have a smartass comment?"_

 _Emmett closed his eyes."Please move" his voiced creaked a bit, before opening his eyes, staring into Embry beautiful dark chocolate eyes._

 _Embry's face was fulled with concerned for a bit, before returning to the bitch face he had earlier. "Such a shame, the toughest member in the Cullen Coven is actually the weakest when it comes to his emotions."_

 _Emmett felt the burning sensation in his eyes again._

 _" Your nothing but a punk as bitch, who is seen as a strong male, but it nothing but a skinny weak female. Your nothing and nobody to everyone, your even a waste of good skin. I don't know what Rosalie was thinking about picking you as a mate, if I was her, I would have let you DIED!"_

 _Emmett dead heart broke into pieces, the boy who he was in love with, just told him to go died._

 _"Get out of my sight loser, before I release our secret and kill you myself._

 _With one last glare, Embry roughly made his way by Emmett before jogging back into the building._

 _Emmett stood there before dry sobbing. He knew no tears where coming but it felt like it._

 _After 30 mins, he looked at his car and got in, driving home._

 _..._

 _He arrived to his house 20 mins later, got out of his car and ran into the house, straight to his room._

 _He pulled out 3 suitcases and stuffed them all with clothes and valuable items. After he zipped the finally bag, he ran to Carlisle lab and grabbed 3 packs of human blood, before grabbing his bags and running out of the house and into his car. He threw everything into the backseat as he heard 3 cars zooming down the street._

 _He quickly started his car and parked between two large bushes, he can see them and hopes that they don't see him._

 _The first car to pull up was Edward's Volvo, then Rosalie's BMW M3, lastly Alice's Trovare Lamore (A/N: I think that Alice's Car). Edward and Jacob got out of his Volvo. "Ha! Still first place losers" Jake teased._

 _"But love, you weren't the one driving"_

 _"Shut up Edward, don't ruin the moment" Jacob hissed. Edward laughed and took Jacob's hand, leading him into the house with Alice, Jasper, Seth and Rosalie laughing and talking, not trailing far behind._

 _It broke Emmett's cold heart to see his family enjoying things without him. He sighed as he drove from the bushes and onto the streets, away for a thing he called his home...his love...his life._

~*~ End Flashback~*~

Emmett opened his eyes as he finished. "Oh my Gosh..Emmett I'm so sorry to hear that happen" Esme said as she began to walk towards him, but was cut off midway by Carlisle.

"Give him space dear" She nodded and backed up a bit. Rosalie was standing their, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Emmett" he looked over to his ex-wife as she ran up to him and kissed him. Everyone frozen as they heard an growl come from Embry.

He got up and yanked her off of Emmett before kissing him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING MUTT! GET OFF OF HIM"

Embry took a deep breathe, he turned around and glared at her

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM YOU STUPID DUMB BITCH!"

Jacob mouth was wide open, Edward was holding Jacob, in case he fell over. Alice was staring wide eye at Embry before turning to Leah, see her face was the same. Jasper and Seth smiled a bit. Sam was trying not to laugh as Paul got more furious and stomped to a corner, away from everyone else. Carlisle and Esme both looked at each other before looking back at the two boys.

Embry calmed down a bit before turning around, hugging Emmett tightly.

Emmett was just confused.

* * *

 **HEY GUYS! sorry for the long update, but i wanted to make this chapter longer...okay now i promise that the next chapter will be the last chapter, but the setting will be 2 years later. I hope you guys enjoyed this piece i put together. I hope to see yall next time.**

 **I will be updating my other stories, I promise, just give me time plz**

 **I love you all**

 **Kay Bye**


End file.
